Thinking of You
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: ALTERNATE sequel to 'Waiting for Yesterday', has mentions of onesided Cames and full-on Jarcus. Small summary: "He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth! He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself! 'Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you! Oh, I wish I was looking into your eyes..."


Okay, promise this will be the last Jarcus one shot! I mean, not the total last one but for a while! So, this is an ALTERATE sequel to 'Waiting for Yesterday'. As in, what if James had rejected Chase and still wanted Marcus? Well, here is a look! 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry helped with this one, so thank you Katy! **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Lab Rats and Big Time Rush, nor the song used to inspire this ALTERNATE sequel, I only own the plot of the ALTERNATE sequel! Again, enjoy! Oh, just so the timeline of the one shots are clear: 'Criminal' takes place before 'Waiting for Yesterday' but so does this one and 'Over You' AFTER 'Waiting for Yesterday'!**

* * *

James sighed, walking home in the rain with his hands in his jeans pockets and head ducked under his sweater's hood. Tears sparkled in his hazel green eyes, windswept chocolate hair damp and dark from when he first walked around without his hood up.

'I'm sorry Chase, but...' He thought sadly, soon unable to walk and plopping down on a nearby bench; he didn't care if his jeans went dark from the wet; he didn't care that he was soon feeling cold; he didn't care that he hasn't answered his mom's calls and she was probably worried sick.

Right now, all he wanted was to be alone.

"I'm so sorry, Chase; I'm sorry, so sorry..." He whispered, pulling up his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He pressed his right cheek to the tops of his knees, closing his eyes and letting out silent sobs.

He haven't meant to hurt Chase. He had loved him like that at one point, really he did but...but now his heart belonged solely to Marcus.

Insanity, wasn't it?

James knew Marcus was an android, with all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionic abilities; he knew he and his father came with that evil plan to capture them, capture Donald Davenport and eliminate him, leaving Adam, Bree, and Chase open for their bionic chips to be overridden, leaving them under complete evil control. James knew that Douglas would have used his own sons and daughter as weapons of mass destruction, sell them to the highest bidder he could find and have the world in chaos.

He knew Marcus would have burned out before his sixteenth birthday; he knew the other lied to him, his good boy attitude all an act to gain his and the others' trust; he knew he shouldn't have rejected Chase, that his feelings were real and that he would never hurt him.

But...James loved Marcus; he was in love with him, what could he do to change that?

Be with Chase, kiss him and hug him and be with him that way...no, no, no! No, that would be betraying Marcus! Even if there was a chance...Marcus wasn't alive.

"No, I can't think that way! He can be alive, come on James you saw him! He took so much damage from Adam, Bree, and Chase, and he still went for it so no he has to be alive! H-He has to be, h-he promised he w-w-wouldn't leave me! M-Marcus, oh Marcus..." James fell on his side on the bench, curling up into a ball as if to protect himself.

Marcus had to be alive; all that rubble fell on him, Douglas escaped without thinking much about his android son's safety, he was caught off guard from the falling debris but no, he had to be alive. Marcus was all if not durable, strong and powerful. Maybe he was walking around right now, in the basement/lair, angry and hurt and left to rot by his "father".

Donald had rushed everyone to safety; he had rushed them all out for their own good, but...but James could still go back! The house, he could...!

Without much thought on the negatives, James untangled his limbs and scrambled from the bench, ignoring the weird looks he got from bystanders as he ran, head ducked through the rainy scene.

...

James' hazel-green eyes took in what was left of the evil lair: lights out, sparks flying from broken cables, chunks of rock from the ceiling everywhere from Adam's energy blast aftershock, Marcus' capsule destroyed.

Everything looked empty and desolated.

The dark-skinned beauty sniffled and took a step inside, feeling a pang of pain going off in his chest. "M-Marcus? Marcus...!" He remembered the debris falling on him.

The debris in the middle of the room!

"MARCUS!" James screamed as he ran to the large tower of rocks and chips and started to dig through it, craning and pulling whatever could fill his two hands only to dump it all aside.

"Marcus? Marcus, are you there?! Marcus, please answer me! PLEASE!" James sounded like a lunatic but he didn't care; with heavy pants and reoccurring tears in his eyes he fell to the floor on his knees, clutching his shoulders as if to keep himself from falling to pieces.

Nothing. There was nothing under the debris, no hand or face or leg, nothing! No sign of Marcus.

"No...N-N-No! No, no, no! NO! PLEASE NO, MARCUS! COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE COME BACK, I-I-I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, MARCUS DAVENPORT! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" James slammed his fists to the concrete floor, not caring if that left them bruised and marred with cuts from the rocks.

He fell to his side again, powdery, slightly bloody hands over his face now as he sobbed loudly into them, clothes now dirty and hair a blackish-gray from the dust in the air.

He lost him, Marcus was gone. If he had not listened to Donald, if he had just went with his gut and reached out for him, Marcus would probably still be alive. Or if James had went in too late, then both would have died. That didn't bother James, at all; at least they would have went down together, like they promised each other.

He shouldn't have judged Marcus so harshly; maybe not everything he did and said was a lie, maybe deep down he did love James but had to push his feelings aside to go with his and his father's evil plan. Maybe deep down Marcus was troubled and lonely, a boy who really just didn't know what it was liked to be loved. He probably just needed someone to love and care for him, and James did that until...until he screwed up and said all those mean things to Marcus, about being a cruel heartless monster.

He wasn't heartless; android and all, not everything made of metal was emotionless. You can't fake certain things, like real love or real pain. James felt (and still did) real love for Marcus, and he was feeling real pain right now over losing him.

Not, not pain; pure agony. He was lost, hurt, empty without the other boy.

Marcus, with his dark brown eyes that were hazel in certain lights; Marcus, with his dark brown almost black hair that would defy gravity yet fall over his eyes when wet; Marcus, with that dazzling smile and soft pale skin, sparkling teeth and gentle lips.

James missed all that; he missed him.

"And now, h-h-he's gone forever...! Marcus, oh no please no..." James moaned, unable to breathe evenly as the tears never stopped.

He...he didn't feel footsteps approaching his fallen form, nor see the dark-haired boy wearing a sweatshirt much too large for him, skinny frame and face hidden. He didn't feel the cold that came from this boy, from his...robotic hand.

He did, however, hear a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"James..."

Said brunette gasped and struggled to sit up, trembling the whole time while he slowly lifted his head.

Pass the cold, shiny metal hand and the black of the sweatshirt, he could make out dark brown eyes and hair. The boy, fifteen like Chase, slowly got to his knees in front of James and pulled off his hood, revealing pale skin with freckles at the nose and light pink, gentle-looking lips. In those deep eyes, there were...tears?

James felt his heart stop.

"J-James..."

"MARCUS!" The brunette choked on a smile of pure relief and joy, his heart starting up again in joy at seeing...a small but soft smile pull at the other's lips.

"James."

"Marcus." At this the couple embraced each other, James burying his face into the android's chest while Marcus wrapped both arms around the taller, older boy's middle.

"Y-You...you didn't leave me." James whispered, Marcus tilting his chin up so that they faces met; their lips met, softly and lightly, as if they were both afraid this was all a dream.

"I can't leave, not if it means without you."

"Oh Marcus...! I-I love you! I'm sorry, I love you!"

"Shush, it's okay. I...love...you too, James..."

As much as James knew this would spell out trouble for Adam, Bree, and Chase, he couldn't bring himself to care right now.


End file.
